Sinner
by Drowning Untouchable
Summary: Sailor Pluto is just as flawed as the rest of the human race. But how is she going to tell the Scouts? Let them have it easy, or shove it in their faces?


ATTENTION: This is my VERY first fanfic to this website, even my first songfic. I kindly request that all who read it please review it, anonymous or signed, I don't care. Anyone is welcome to read my material, so long as they are of age. BTW, the lyrics are of platinum recording artist Drowning Pool, the song is "Sinner" off their debut album by the same name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or affiliated characters, Drowning Pool, or the rights to "Sinner" but am using them to present the public with it. Enjoy this, you blood-sucking lawyers!

Sinner

She had had enough. Placing her face in her free hand, the Sailor Scout of Time heaved a frustrated sigh. She was fed up with how the others were always looking up at her as some kind of example to follow. They thought she was flawless, a perfect Scout. Truth was, she was just as bad as any of them. It's hard trying to be perfect in every battle the Scouts found themselves in, because anything she said or did was followed immediately in perfect reflection.

__

Bend me

Shape me

Misdirect me

It's all the same to me

Look at all this useless talk

Look at all this useless talk

Look at all this useless talk

Upon the cross

"Sailor Pluto," Sailor Mini-Moon asked.

God, how Pluto HATED that voice, that, that...annoying little squeal she heard everytime in that girl's voice. She wanted more than anything to beat the living Hell out of that pathetic child and leave her in a bloody pulp on the ground.

"What is it, Rini?" Pluto answered, annoyed.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," the answer was stiff and quick. "If you just leave me alone."

"Pluto," Rini whined quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I-I-"

"Well, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!!" Pluto yelled, anticipating the small girl's response.

With that, the pink-haired Scout ran off crying to the others.

__

You look at me

But you don't see

Understand 

I'm a sinner

"PLUTO!!" Sailor Moon bellowed indignantly. "How dare you-"

"How dare I what?" Pluto shortened the other's sentence.

"We are a team, not an individuality contest," Moon lectured. "Blah blah blah..."

"Oh, you know what, you pathetic girl? SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Pluto shotback.

The Scouts were aghast, to say the least. They were appalled, no, shocked beyond belief that this young woman that they have grown to respect would say such a thing to their leader. True, she was ditzy at times, but she had great skill as a leader. She was not pathetic when it came to fighting the monsters of the Dark Dimension. They all started babbling at once, lecturing Pluto, comforting Sailor Moon and Rini, or just trapping Pluto between them and the park bench.

__

Don't corner me

Don't lecture me

Raise your hands

You're a sinner

"Look here," Pluto commanded. "I am not I'm all cranked up to be, okay?"

"Meaning?" Neptune inquired peacefully.

"That I shouldn't be the one that you all emulate! I am not perfect!"

"So, everytime that you go into battle," Sailor Mars pondered. "You just wing it?"

"YES!" Pluto said dramatically.

"So what you're telling us is that you can't lead?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No, I didn't say that I couldn't-" Pluto was cut off.

"Or are you just incompetent?" Sailor Mercury dared.

"No-"

"Why are you misleading us?" Venus probed.

"Who are you to tell us what to do anyway?" Neptune glared angrily.

"If you would just listen-" Pluto insisted.

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded. "A demon in disguise?"

"Why have you betrayed us?"

A million questions flew at Pluto, all the while she tried in vain to explain what she meant. But they wouldn't have it, they weren't listening anyway. They couldn't do much to see past this impeccable image of Pluto as the one to look to. Hell, she'd been around since the beginning of time, why not look up to her? Their vision was shattered by what happened tonight; they're dreams of an all-powerful Pluto were lost.

__

Is this

Ev'rything

You wanted?

Find another dream

You never hear a word I say

You never hear a word I say

You never hear a word I say

So PRAY!!!

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto recited.

The attack went off like a gunshot shutting the rest of the group up. She looked at them all and said,

"What you must understand is that I am just as flawed as you all are. I am a sinner like the rest of you, I have faults. Yes, it's true that I've been around since the beginning of time and I have had vast experiences with the human race. However, that doesn't entitle me to a spot on a pedestal of impeccable beings like the gods of the Romans or the God of Christianity."

__

You look at me

But you don't see

Understand 

I'm a sinner

Don't corner me

Don't lecture me

Raise your hands

You're a sinner

I'm a sinner...

"Scouts!" Mercury alerted the group. "There is a large group of monsters headed this way and fast!"

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon squealed in fright.

Pluto rolled her eyes at the girl. The rest of the Scouts also broke out into questions. It seemed as though they've lost their backbone. Pluto prayed for patience and then she asked,

"What kind of monsters?"

"I don't know if this is right," Mercury said. "But it looks like human children."

"Oh no," Sailor Venus moaned. "They're gonna get my hair all mucked up with their grubby little hands and I'll never get it clean again!"

"Oh please," Pluto huffed under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Neptune wondered. "We can't just kill them!"

All eyes were on Sailor Pluto, who looked at them with utter bewilderment. Didn't anything she just said penetrate their skulls? She released a growl of frustration at the girls, not believing that after all she had just told them that she was being expected to perform another act of combat leadership. She tried to talk, but she kept making noises in her throat, her words catching themselves before she said something she might regret later on. She paced back and forth very fast in front of the group, just trying to vent her frustration. She failed though, because her frustration caused her throat to just not work right.

__

Look at all these people

In front of me

Her anger flooded her mind, taking over all her rational thoughts and controlling her temper became all but impossible. The rest of the Sailor Scouts could do nothing but gap in horror, not at Pluto, but at the angry glow surrounding her Garnet Orb talisman atop the Time Key. Trendils of red vapor were emanating from the talisman and flowing into Pluto's body. Her very being changed at that moment. The hoard of children came around the corner at that same moment, their eyes giving off a bright white glow. Pluto's body was seeming to grow stronger physically by the way her muscles were becoming more defined against her skin and her canine teeth were becoming elongated and sharp. Her eyes turned a darker shade of red and her Time Key turned into a long and dangerous looking sword. She turned and faced the crowd of children, her menacing complexion not scaring the minions.

__

Look at all these people

In front of me

She growled lowly at the growing hoard, facing the small humans with a new intensity in her eyes. An animalistic quality had overtaken her mind and forced her to think one thing: destroy the enemy. She ran at the children, yelling a very unearthly war cry...

__

Look at all these people

IN FRONT OF ME 

__

HOW!!!

Slash after slash, she hacks away relentlessly at the numerous children, leaving bleeding wounds opened across their fragile little bodies across their throats, chests, torsos, abdomens. One by one, they fell victim to her new found power. After much bloodshed and numerous dead bodies hitting the ground, they faded into shadows and then disappeared altogether.

__

You look at me

But you don't see

Understand

I'm a sinner!

Don't corner me

Don't lecture me

Raise your hands

You're a sinner!

Sailor Pluto's transformation soon ended as well, turning her back into the normal Sailor Soldier of Time and her Time Key as well. She turned back to the group of frightened Sailor Scouts and shook her head as they cowered before her.

__

You look at me (you look at me)

Don't corner me-e-a-e-a-e-a

You look at me (you look at me)

Raise your hands

You're a sinner!

Sailor Pluto began to walk away, then she looked back at the Sailor Scouts and roared. They screamed like scared little girls, and even Sailor Mini-Moon wet herself. Pluto smiled, and then slinked off into the mists of the night fog.


End file.
